


Кроваво-красный

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Что может противопоставить обычный человек нефалему? Разве что безграничное упорство и… веру. А ещё человечность.





	Кроваво-красный

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельные благодарности моей бете - Irus Igni  
> Работа побеждала на фестивале AniCon 2014 в номинации Фанфикшен.

От выстрела двое сектантов падают, как подкошенные. В ту же секунду, как она отпустила курок после нажатия, и самонаводящиеся стрелы полетели в них, они уже были мертвы. Двое, одновременно, где-то на секунду вперед в будущем пронзенные её стрелами. Она задерживает взгляд на их покореженных телах чуть дольше нужного – пара секунд наблюдения, хотя хватило бы и отметить боковым зрением, шевелятся они, или нет. Но она смотрит. Изуродованные фигуры в красных одеждах на обжигающем песке, лежащие рядом. 

Неужели она действительно хотела, чтобы и они умерли вот так? В одно мгновение, без боли, страха и сожалений. Рядом. Она кривит губы в ухмылке, не видной под темным капюшоном, и одергивает свой инквизиторский плащ. Тоже, кстати, красный, какое совпадение! И кто бы мог подумать, что в этом устрашающем наряде ходит девушка? Хотя, теперь уже скорее монстр, в облике девушки, накладывались отпечатки профессии…

«Доспехи отражают мою суть лучше, чем моё лицо», - думает охотница, бросив последний взгляд на трупы и осматриваясь по сторонам. Да, так и есть. Кормак снова без сил упал на колени и держится только за счет своего копья. Он слаб. Слаб по сравнению с ней, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Что может противопоставить обычный человек нефалему? Разве что безграничное упорство и… веру. А ещё человечность.

Хочется подорваться вперед и помочь, дать восстанавливающее силы зелье, но она лишь только с безразличием идет вдаль по безлюдной пустыне, позволяя редкому ветру развивать полы плаща. Кормак упертый, Кормак встанет и догонит. Он не нуждается в её жалости. Никто не нуждается. Ни селяне, готовые растащить на сувениры её броню, если она умрет, ни товарищи, каждый из которых преследует только свою цель, ни монстры, гонимые желанием обглодать её кости – никто. Все они просто странники, которым в данную минуту нужно в одну сторону. И только потому они идут с ней, не более. Никто не хочет знать, что спрятано под капюшоном и какого цвета у неё глаза. Пока она может стрелять, нужно просто продолжать стрелять, перестав задумываться. Хотя… От лишних мыслей были и свои плюсы, если они не отвлекали от изничтожения монстров. Например, теперь её ненависть постепенно копилась не только в бою…

«Всё приходит со временем», - говорил наставник когда-то, и теперь она в полной мере понимала его слова. ВСЁ приходит со временем, даже ненависть к людям. Тихая, безобидная, но все же живая, тлеющая. И как можно оставаться человеком, если твоё главное умение – умение испытывать такую ненависть? Ничуть не лучше демонов, с той разницей, что многие из них не обогащены излишним интеллектом. 

Когда она останавливается у очередного входа в подземелье, Кормак наконец её догоняет, звеня латами и тяжело дыша. Ужасная жара в этой пустыне наверняка давит на него ещё больше, чем на охотницу, но та давно абстрагировалась и от температуры и от переживаний… Всё глупо. Она лишь слегка кивает и указывает арбалетом на вход, как бы произнося «Идем». Не то, чтобы ей лень озвучить эту мысль, но нет желания говорить, спутник наверняка заведет очередной глупый диалог о манускриптах, которые они так и не нашли, или, что хуже, об Эйрине, её коже цвета слоновой кости и бездонных глазах. 

При упоминании последних в голове снова проскакивает предательская мысль:

«А мои-то глаза ты видел?» - но она тут же давит эту глупость, и лишь только отвечает что-то безразличное. Наверно, это уже в порядке вещей, что никто не видит в ней человека, к которому можно испытывать эмоции. Это забавно, что людей продолжают видеть даже в тех торговцах, что обирают трупы своих мертвых защитников. Она хотя бы чаще обирает монстров, тела которых некому почитать. 

Люди… странные. Несмотря на то, что она не раз спасала их, в деревнях все для неё продолжало стоить немалых денег. Хочешь есть – плати, хочешь спать не под деревом – плати, не говоря уже о броне и прочем… Всё, что она получала в замен – редкое спасибо. А после в деревнях снова и снова «Плати». Никакой благодарности. Ах, если бы не демоны, ненависть к которым все же превалировала, всё могло быть иначе… Спустя стольких лет беспрерывных сражений и попыток выжить, сложно было оставаться рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, как эта груда металла, шумно шагающая рядом. Но к этому лязгу она привыкла, научившись отфильтровывать его от остальных звуков. Да и в Кормаке были свои плюсы. Вот уж кто точно в любой ситуации сначала спасет людей, а потом уже будет заботиться обо всем остальном, в том числе, о себе… 

Она же за пеленой ненависти в бою могла потерять себя. Ненадолго, но иногда и этого хватало для лишних жертв и разрушений. И…года ненависти съедали всякие понятия о морали, о том, что было присуще всем обычным людям. 

Делало ли всё это из нее монстра? Стирая с лица потеки чужой крови, она не раз об этом думала. Даже если она и была монстром, то превосходным. Монстром без чувств, но с разумом, монстром с непреодолимой жаждой и, конечно, монстром, который отменно умел убивать. На ступеньку выше прочих. В теории. На практике… временами она действительно опасалась потерять себя. Не выйти из состояния, когда красная пелена застилает всё, стать еще одним безыдейным падшим существом. В таких размышлениях она всегда мысленно возвращалась к Кормаку.   
Пожалуй, именно в этом и была настоящая цель, из-за которой она брала его с собой. Он вполне смог бы вонзить в неё копье, если что-то пойдет по плохому сценарию… Даже не так. Она хотела бы умереть именно от его руки. Не от подлой стрелы в спину от вора, не от испепеляющего магического заряда волшебницы, а именно от копья, которое она сама ему подарила. Это была бы славная смерть. Лучше, чем в пасти монстра. Жаль только, они не могли бы умереть вместе, одновременно, в один миг. 

Помимо этой благородной цели была и вторая причина… Не хотелось оставлять храмовника с волшебницей. Почему-то она была уверена, что от одной мысли о том, что происходит там, в лагере, без неё, захочется пригвоздить себя к дереву своим же арбалетом. Это… тяжелое чувство. Какое-то непонятное, никто и никогда не объяснял ей, что же это такое, да и как-то не до чувств раньше было… А теперь вот, приехали, называется. 

Она поморщилась и шагнула в темноту пещеры, как в воду с головой, будто во что-то новое, будто пытаясь оставить там, на поверхности, среди бескрайних песков и иссыхавших под Солнцем сектантов, всё, что её беспокоило. Темный, запутанный лабиринт с толпами монстров становился кратковременным спасением, продолжением того, что творилось в голове. Храмовик снова упал, а она лишь горько усмехнулось краешком губ, отправляя на тот свет очередного лакуни. Мир не меняется даже в её голове. Меняется, быть может, только точка зрения?

Добив последнего монстра, она остановилась и посмотрела на Кормака, второй раз за день на несколько секунд больше положенного. Охотница думала, пока к храмовнику потихоньку возвращалась способность передвигаться. Полностью придя в себя, он с удивлением поднял голову, готовый, как обычно, быстро броситься догонять её. Но она стояла и смотрела. Как-то слишком задумчиво, слишком сильно сжимая в руках арбалеты, и будто в чем-то сомневалась. Когда он уже хотел задать вопрос, она внезапно улыбнулась, как никогда не улыбалась раньше вне сражений, и Кормак замер, пораженный такой сменой её настроения. Женщина-монстр, женщина-загадка. 

Как жаль, что он так и не сумел расшифровать этот блеск её глаз…


End file.
